One Night After The Next
by Binkie14
Summary: This is the story. Not of Freddy, but of the Marionette. Here it is. My. Story.
1. How It Started

It started with a simple request by my father.

"Mari, would you mind getting my coat out of the car?" he asked me.

I wanted to groan, but I knew I shouldn't.

I'd gotten my dream of having my eighth birthday spent at Fredbear's Family Diner. I'd wanted to go ever since it'd opened when I was five.

I walked out to his car and opened the door, rummaging through the back seat. I couldn't find the coat and I sighed, getting out and closing the door. I saw a car roll into the parking lot. It had a bright purple color. There was just something about that car though that I didn't like.

_Just breath…._ I thought to myself. I began to head back to the building, and I could see the car slowly following me out of the corner of my eye. I panicked, and began to ran. As I ran, all I did was watch that car out of the corner of my eye, I got lost.

A few tears streamed down my face, and I saw a window to the diner. I ran up and I looked in, crying.

I could see my friends, Izzy and Ryan inside. Freddy was serving the cake. I began to cry even more, realizing the cake had been served without me. In that short time, I'd forgotten about that purple car. I only remember it when I heard the door slam behind me. I froze with fear, not turning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a man dressed in purple grinning widely come up to me. He came over and just like that, he stabbed me in the heart.

"Happy Birthday, little girl," he whispered in my ear, still smiling. He took the knife back out and I fell to the ground. I began to silently sob as I watched him get back into his car, and drive off.

I thought that was the end for me, I really did. I don't know how I survived.

Except I didn't.

I died there on that sidewalk next to Fredbear's Family Diner. I just went on to haunt the place.

I awoke as some marionette in a dusty plain cardboard box to the sounds of crying. I slowly poked my head out just as a man in a gold Freddy suit killed the fifth one; the fifth child. I once again began crying. But instead of the normal tears that fell down my cheeks and to the floor, purple ones fell down my cheeks and stayed there. They were a constant flow.

I don't know how, but I suddenly felt much older. Much more mature and smart. I felt like a teenager, I guess. It's hard to explain. I could feel responsibilities come crashing down on my shoulders.

After he left, leaving the bodies and the suit there, I got out of the box to find out that I had some difficulty walking. I gained my balance and got used to walking, and I poked my head out of the room I was in.

The place was silent. I decided to explore.

I walked out, finding that there were more animatronics other than Freddy.

There was a purple bunny with a red electric guitar, and a chicken with a bib that said "_Let's Eat!_" that was holding a pink cupcake.

Walking around even more I found a mini-stage with a purple curtain that had stars on it. Inside, there was a pirate fox.

I knew I had to hide the bodies, or else this place would be shut down again (I figured it had already been shut down, as it was much larger now). I got the ugly idea.

I'd stuff the children in the suits so they could live on.

So I wouldn't be alone.

.

Oh my god you guys! I'm BAAAAAAAAACK! Sort of. I'll try to post these chapters as often as I can, although they'll probably be late a lot because I have a lot going on and I want it to be best quality for you guys!

Also, I got a Wattpad account! The username is Marwaii, so don't worry if you see this story on there too! No one is stealing, that's just me posting this on there!

NOTE: AMANDA AND FOXY WILL BE BACK, NOT IN THIS SERIES THOUGH. THIS IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SERIES!

See you guys later! Byeee!


	2. A Promise

I'm sorry to go into the details, but I must if I am to tell this story.

It wasn't easy work getting them into the suits. At first, all I did was cry. These children didn't deserve this at all.

Well, I guess I couldn't really call them all children.

One boy was a teen that looked about twelve. I guess he had tried to protect the children. I felt bad for him. He had failed. I decided I'd give him another chance. I'd make him the leader; I'd make him Freddy Fazbear.

The children were next to decide. The girl with yellow blonde hair would be Chica and the boy with the fake pirate hook would be Foxy, which left the boy with the dorky glasses with Bonnie.

I dragged their bodies out in front of their matched animatronic, then realizing there was one child left. I felt so bad for her, she had no animatronic to go to. I looked towards the lump golden Freddy suit in the corner. I seriously felt bad for this last child. To be haunting the suit of which the man who killed you used.

Yet there was no other option.

I dragged out the suit into the dining area, then put the last body in front of it. The girl had a mix of blonde and brown hair. Her eyes were still open, and strangely they were all white.

Oh that was _not_ fair! She was blind, and this,..this Purple Guy had just _deceived _her because of her disability! I was pissed off even more now.

After I finished dragging the blind girl in front of the golden Freddy suit, I began...stuffing their bodies into the suits. Freddy, then Bonnie, then Chica, Foxy, and lastly Golden Freddy.

Sad, and tired, I fell to my knees and then onto my back on the floor. None of them moved. Did I do something wrong?

I felt something in the air, just hovering there. They were afraid, nervous.

I began to sing.

"_I Gave you Gifts, I Gave you Life,_

_All of us killed by a knife._

_It's not fair,_

_But I care._

_So here's me giving you a chance,_

_Animatronics at first glance,_

_But you are oh-so much more, _

_So here I am giving you hidden lore._

_Please don't be nervous or vexed,_

_Because I'll be looking over you, One Night After The Next."_

As I began to sing, I could feel the tension slowly slip away.

I got up and left them to clean up all the...blood that had spilled. After that, I slid back into the cardboard box I had been in, exhausted. I fell asleep very quickly.

When I woke up again, it was because my box (with me in it, mind you) was thrown across the room, into the dining area, and into the wall. Hard.

I groaned, as I didn't expect to feel the pain that I did. The box landed upside down, so it was on top of me. The box suddenly lifted and was thrown away, leaving me laying there.

A tall figure appeared above me. Freddy.

"You bastard! You did this to us; killed us!" he roared.

Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"I-I didn't! You've made a mistake, I helped you!" I managed to say.

Surprise crossed his face for just a second, so fast it could've been my imagination. But it wasn't. He was probably surprised I had a female voice, hence me being female. The look went away as fast as it came.

"BS," he said, picking me up by my neck. He looked me in the face before throwing me into the metal kitchen door.

As I hit the floor, I moaned quietly. I didn't want any more pain.

Maybe that's what made me snap, I honestly don't know.

I could hear Freddy walking over to me, knowing he was about to pick me up and throw me again.

I would be weak no longer. I would show this damn boy what he was messing with.

I stood up, and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"I am done being thrown around like a damn puppet. Sure that's what I look like on the outside, but I am so much more on the inside. But what one of those things inside me is not, is a puppet. I have been MURDERED! JUST LIKE YOU! BY THE SAME FUCKING MAN!" I started to yell, finally losing my temper. Freddy had stopped walking towards me and had listened.

Calming down, I continued to speak.

"I'm trying to help you, to help all of you. It isn't fair what happened to us, so I made it fair by giving you all a second chance at life. I Gave Life, and I can easily take it away," I finished.

He stood there in a silence awe.

The thing that broke that silence was the dramatic clapping from the show stage.

"Bravo, creepy clown dude!" Bonnie said from the stage, still clapping. Looking over to him, he and Chica had sat in dining area chairs on the stage and were eating popcorn.

I rolled my eyes. "One, I'm a marionette. Two, I'm a girl."

"You've got some makeup problems then," he replied, laughing at his own joke.

"Piss off, Bonnie!" Freddy said, Chica at the same time nudging him.

"Jeez, okay grumpy old bear!" Bonnie said, getting up and beginning to put the chairs back.

I wondered how long I'd been sleeping. It'd felt just like a few seconds, but I knew it was so much longer.

"If you really helped us," Freddy started saying, breaking the silence. "Then help us now."

"What's wrong?" I asked him, suddenly concerned.

"Well, come," he said, walking away. I followed him over to a poster.

We Will Be Closing Our Doors On July 17 Due To Classified Reasons

I stared at the poster with it's large picture of Fazbear Entertainment's logo.

"July seventeenth is tomorrow," Freddy mentioned.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, clueless.

"Prevent this from happening," he replied, surprised I didn't know.

"I can't do that. We obviously know "Classified Reasons" stands for the six children that were murdered. There's no way to avoid this," I said, starting to walk away.

"Are you _sure,_ there's nothing?" Freddy asked, reaching out and grabbing my arm.

I spun around and looked at him in the eyes.

"Well of course there may be a potential buyer of the place, but _we_, can't do anything," I said.

We lingered there for a second, looking at each other silently. I swear I saw him wink at me, but before I could register it he let go of my arm.

"Thank you for at least trying," he said, clearing his throat and walking to Bonnie and Chica.

I stood there for a second, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Had...had Freddy Fazbear just..._flirted_ _with me_?!

I was so outraged but so calm at the same time. How was that possible.

I shook off the feeling and began to walk backstage when I heard crying. I walked towards the crying sound and found myself in Pirate's Cove.

Was Foxy...crying?

"Foxy?" I called out silently.

The crying abruptly stopped.

"Who...who 'tis it?" his voice wavered.

"Someone you haven't met. My name is Mari, I want to help you like I have before," I explained.

He stayed silent, and I gave this as my cue to carry on talking.

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

I heard rustling inside before the curtains slightly moved, revealing his fox self.

"Don't t'ink te' others like me. T'ey stare at me t'en shake 'eir heads 'n walk 'way…," he trailed off.

"Do you ever come out of Pirate's Cove?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Foxy, are they staring at you or at Pirate's Cove?"

"I-" he began, but then he stopped. "I guess t'ey're starin' at t'e cove…" he trailed off.

"Mmh. So it's not that they don't like you, it's that they're worried about you because you haven't ever really showed yourself. Right?" I tried explaining to him.

It took Foxy a second, then he began nodding. "Ye', I guess so. Sh'ed go introduce meself t'e t'em I guess…," he trailed off. He grinned a toothy smile at me. "T'ank ye' Mari!" he finished.

I walked out of Pirate's Cove to go say hi to the others. Meanwhile, I went back to my box to go to bed.

So much had happened in such little time. Well, it felt like such little time for me. Sixteen years passed from the time I was "dead" to the time I came to haunt this marionette. It was odd though. I didn't feel a day over seventeen. I guess we animatronics stop aging at seventeen, showing how we will never become adults.

As I began to fall asleep, I realized that I'd have to hope for the best for the crew. And for myself. I'd made a promise to them, that I'd look over them.

One Night After The Next.


End file.
